


Sick Of Losing Soulmates

by ACrazyFangirl



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soulmate AU, bbc class - Freeform, its basically the tv show but with soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: Soulmate au.When the gang finally get there heads together and discuss emotions after an attack that affects them all. Where will they go, and how do they feel?/gonna be quite long but I'm not sure how long. I'm gonna be bad at updates but I'm determined to get the series finished/





	1. Chapter 1

Miss Quill didn't have a soulmate. Quill's don't have soulmates, never had soulmates. Why should the monsters have soulmates? Have joy? Have love? Because they have suffered, hah. They have barely suffered for their crimes. 

Charlie had a soulmate, one that scrawled over his arm as soon as he reached the Tardis. The Doctor passed a pen over and that was the first time Matteusz got a reply. The first time Matteusz started to hope for love, for something more than his father yelling words that cut so deep inside.

Tanya had two soulmates both platonic. She never, never felt attraction to others and she was just fourteen, but other children her age and already done the business whilst she had barely held hands with anyone. She seemed to fall in love with friends but attraction, sexually. Never seemed to blossom, not that she minded. April knew who her soulmate was the first time she set eyes on them across the row in Physics. Formulas spread down their arms in a rushed smudge. 

"Hey, Tanya," she whispered showing her arm to the girl.  
"Shit."

Ram saw the girls in front, he knew he could just say that he was also their soulmate. But he had an expectation, an expectation of knocking the New Kids books out of his hand and playing football and he had a girlfriend. He couldn't see himself with a Fiddle player and a nerd. Not now, not ever. 

"Head in the clouds Ram, care to share," Miss Quill asks.  
"No miss," he says.  
He can feel the new kid turn to stare as he rubs his left arm.  
"Is your arm alright," she coos.  
"Nervous tick miss," he says. 

It's prom tomorrow.

"We have same writing," Matteusz says to Charlie in the courtyard. Right in front of April.  
"Oh," sighs Charlie before holding out his hand so they can skip happily away into the sunset she presumes.  
"What will my mum say?" Tanya asks, "she won't believe me and agh."

She leaves quickly. Desperate to be home to do her homework. She gets a skype call from Ram and answers it, she had done the majority of her homework. 

"Short sleeves for once Ram," notices Tanya.  
"Do I?" He says.  
"Yes, I mean sorry. Need anything?"  
"Help with science, that new teacher must be an alien," he frowns.

She helps for a bit till they spot something moving in the back of her screen.  
"I'm coming over," he yells as she battles a creature with a lamp.  
"What the hell, no you aren't," she pants.  
The creature evaporates and she starts to light up the room. No shadows. 

"Wait let me see your arm again," he says.  
She notices him moving for a pen.  
"You know I am soulmates with April right?" She says finding one of those torches that wind up and is shaped like a duck.  
"No," he says, looking at his arm and then straight at Tanya's.  
"Wait what?"  
"You can't tell anyone," he says.  
"I have to tell April, you have to tell April. We have to tell April," gabbles Tanya.  
"No wait."

The next day is a look of pointed stars at Ram from Tanya and covered sleeves. It's a day of Ram's girlfriend taking him home to prepare for prom without a proper discussion. A day of stares between Matteusz and Charlie with awkwardness between Tanya and April as neither are quite sure what to do. It's a dance they make, a dosé doh so they are partners but never connecting. It's a day lf messages being shared between eyes seperatly and also all together. 

"You'll be there later?" April asks.  
"My mum," says Tanya as a reply.  
"Tell her it's a um. A philosophy psychology thing."  
"Different things."  
"Well tell her."  
Tanya nods, "I'll ring you later."  
April smiles softly and tucks her hair behind her ear. A soft smile and she leaves to the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

by his soulmates comment.

"Crap," mutters April. Feeling her heart beat rise dramatically like a metronome that accelerated in speed ticking backwards and forwards in and out of her own body.  
She slowly sinks down the wall. All eyes in the hall seem to be averting her.  
"Charlie," says Tanya panicked, "what is happening."  
"Everyone needs to go," he orders, "get everyone out."  
He then yells his teachers name, "Quill!"  
"I'm not leaving her," snaps Tanya, "we share ink."  
Charlie laughs a little, "this isn't a true loves kiss can heal kinda thing."  
"Obviously not," retorts Tanya.

Then unexpectedly both Tanya and April's face get covered in a sticky liquid.  
"Blood," says Charlie.  
"Ram," gasps Tanya, "he's in danger."  
"Ram?" April gasps.  
"Yes, promise me you won't die," asks Tanya.  
April nods as the shadow begin to enter. She watches Miss Quill pass a gun to Charlie, refusing to acknowledge her teacher giving her classmate a weapon of possible mass destruction. She sprints to find a sobbing Ram.

"Go away Tanya. I don't want to talk," he cries.  
"Well obviously you don't want to talk," she says, "but the schools in danger. And we, April is possessed possibly? I am not really sure what's happening."

The pair sprint to the hall but are stopped half way down the drama corridor by a trio of shadow kin.   
"Where is the Prince," one orders.  
"What?"  
"The Prince who has the cabinet," it explains, voice making the blood on their faces harden with cold.  
Ram shrugs and aims to sprint past but fails. He's rewarded for his valiant effort withe the loss of a limb. His leg. This leaves Tanya to hold him up and half carry, half drag him around. 

Tanya frowns as the sound of Quill, Matteusz and Charlie sprint the English corridor that runs parallel to Drama. She can see a man with a billowing cape lead the way but not that fifth person, not April.  
"Where is the prince," it repeats holding a sword out to Tanya's chest.  
"Right here," yells Charlie meeting running through a perpendicular corridor thats just filled with cupboards to meet and rescue them. The billowing coat man watching reproachingly from a corner.

"Doctor," sneers the kin.  
Ram punched it in the stomach as it is distracted and hops to Matteusz. Quill is carrying April and they run into the reception.

"What do you want?" The coated man, recently named Doctor orders.  
"The cabinet," says the shadow kin the obvious leader by the blue shining through cracks in his skin.  
"There's a place in this land called Ikea," begins the Doctor.  
"No," stops Charlie, "that is not what he's on about."

"The cabinet of Souls," whispers Quill.  
Charlie composed himself and grabs Matteusz's hand. Only to spot the knife at Tanya's throat.  
"Yes," the shadow confirms.  
Charlie breathes, "it is empty."  
"What?"  
"The cabinet it's empty. I looked when you first invaded and there is nothing in there, it's a childhood story like everything else," says Charlie.  
"Well then why did you take it you fool," asks Quill, "if it's useless."  
"Memory of home," he says, "it is empty. Completely."  
The kin turn to leave, a final stare at April's rising chest and a touch into the air creates a rip that the aliens travel through.

"You three in here," says the Doctor.   
He passes them all a towel to wash their face and goes searching the vast corridors to find something.  
"So it's us three," guesses April.  
Ram nods, wincing as he moves.  
"I have just the thing," the doctor yells, walking back in with a bionic leg. 

The doctor attaches the leg to Ram with a weird laser pointer. Making the seam as invisible as possible.   
"When your done," says the doctor holding the door open to show them where to go. 

Charlie is looking at Matteusz and trying to explain his entire life.  
"I was a Prince, I am an alien. My people were destroyed by the shadow kin but the Doctor saved us. And put us here," says Charlie.  
"But why?"  
The Doctor interrupts, "I am fond of the last of peoples species. We have a defining thing in common."  
"So what know, are you going to wipe their brains," asks Quill somehow still immaculate after the amount of shadow kin she had destroyed.  
"No, we need a bunch of people to protect Coal Hill it's a tear in time and space. The reason why it's so simple to place you here is because no one would detect anything different in the way you reacted to earth," he says. "But if the shadow kin can get through it so can others. And you need to destroy them."

April walks out followed by Tanya and Ram.  
"I'm not killing anything," says Tanya.  
"Obviously just shove em back through the crack and they are gone. Don't fight genocide with genocide."

The Doctor makes to leave.  
"Doctor, how hard will this be," asks Charlie almost on Matteusz's lap.   
"Easier then all the exams you will be taking. Except media studies and general studies, who even takes general studies," he says before turning to leave.  
"What?" Quill yells her voice angry and agitated at the idea of being in charge of five children, all of them connected to each other as well.

There is a pause as the Tardis moves out of time and space and they all look around. April grabs Tanya's hand and holds it up to her lips, everything will be fine.

Charlie kisses Matteusz and offers him a hand up.

Quill looks disgusted at the blubbering Ram. Who isn't quite sure what or whom he is mourning. His leg or his girlfriend.  
"So friends?" Tanya asks hugging April.  
Charlie nods and bids everyone goodbye before walking Matteusz home, Tanya helps Ram up and asks if he's alright to drive- not that she could have done anything to help of he couldn't. 

Tanya walks part of the way with April who is a mixture of blabbering on about her music or silence in reflection on the night. Both distraction techniques.   
"I'll see you tomorrow," says Tanya, taking Aprils hand out of her own.  
"Yes," confirms April. 

Matteusz requests that Charlie waits at the end of the road. If his dad would open the door and there was Charlie? It wouldn't be pretty.

Ram received a lift from his dad but ignored any questions on the prom, eager to get into bed and forget about the entire thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ram hasn't spoken to anyone. He hasn't drawn on his arm, not even the bored lines that crossed his palm usually. He was so guarded now he had met them, self conscious.  
"I'm worried about him," comments April at the quads lunch table, her violin on the fifth seat.  
Tanya picks at some skin, waiting for the rest to finish, they all had main meals instead of her pasta pot.  
"Quit doing that," says Ram walking past the table to put his tray back up.   
"He speaks," says Charlie, teasing softly.

Yet Ram just ignores them till they are waiting back outside the lockers to hit Charlie's books out of his hands. Pettiness at the very least.  
"Fuck was that for?" April protests stooping next to Charlie to pick up his equipment. Knowing he didn't really care.   
Yet he just walks on by with his football friends. Not caring to give a second glance. At any of them. 

Tanya finds herself on her laptop nightly waiting for a call from Ram, fiddling with a piece of paper. Occasionally picking the bit of skin hoping for a reaction. But tonight was a football match, Tuesday so she should have another hour till he got anywhere near his computer. She knew this, her knowing when the school had their matches wasn't a new thing. Occasionally she went to go see them, she played volleyball when she was in the lower school. 

When he did ring one of them it was a skype call to Tanya, he wasn't sure what for but there was blood in the changing room and he needed to talk about it to someone that actually got it, he needed to talk around the problem before getting to the issue itself. He wasn't sure why he called Tanya, but they had talked before the Shadowkin and he was much more comfortable he presumed talking about her. 

 

"Oh," says Tanya after he says it for the first time.  
"Like I'm not sure but it's a possibility right. With the tear," he says, "should I tell Charlie. I mean it's just blood but I thought I saw something and if it's gone. Well someone may have just hurt themselves in the match."  
"Whatever you feel comfortable with, have you done the maths homework?"

 

They meet again tomorrow, Ram being slightly politer then before. A raised hand in acknowledgement in physics, a doodle on his arm. Not the world but at least April knew he was alright.

Ram left in lunch only to storm out of school. And a promise to ring one of them later. 

April wanted to go after him press him on what had shook him so much. Tanya stopped her though, and eventually the promise of a ring after school calmed her to focus during music.


End file.
